


疤

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: If love is the law, then everybody will know that it's no crime.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	疤

“操！”

Noel和其他人是被Liam的叫声吵醒的。

Noel从宿醉中迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到Liam正坐在地板上表情痛苦地抽气。

“怎么了你？”Bonehead的声音在Noel旁边的沙发上响起。

“我踩到碎玻璃上了，”Liam把右脚冲自己的方向扳过来，想把脚心的玻璃碴抠出来，“他妈的昨晚谁把酒瓶摔碎的？！”

“据我所知，是你自己干的。"Noel走过来蹲到Liam旁边，看到不断有血从他的脚上滴到地板缝里。Noel知道这一定很疼，Liam的脸都皱成一团了。

“去医院吧，你自己弄不干净会感染。”Guigs边说边把地上的碎玻璃扫起来——他永远是那种即使失手杀了人之后还能坐下来冷静分析最佳藏尸路线的人。

“我才不去，我还不想进戒毒所呢。”Liam突然把脚伸到了Noel怀里，连带着把血也蹭到了他的T恤上，“我弄不出来，你帮我。”

“那我家应该有酒精和绷带，我回家去取一趟。”Guigs穿上外套出了门。

“可以搞点大麻来吗，Paul？我他妈要疼死了。”

Tony不在——他从来不跟他们在排练以外的时间一起鬼混，所以现在屋里就只剩下了Noel和Liam。

“疼。”Liam紧皱着眉头。Noel注意到他的蓝眼睛里有水汽浮动。

“忍着。谁让你喝多了乱摔酒瓶。”

“你亲一下，你亲一下就不疼了。”Liam突然朝Noel凑过来，用一种近乎撒娇的语气贴在他耳边说到。Noel感觉到他炙热的呼吸吹在自己脸上。

“你他妈是嗑药嗑傻了吗？！”Noel愣了两秒钟，然后像只被烫到尾巴的猫一样猛地站起来，神情复杂地看着Liam。

但Liam躺在那儿，看起来好像比Noel还要困惑不解。

“所以你是认真的？连亲一下也不行了是吗？”

“Liam，结束了就是结束了。”

时间倒退到18小时前。

同样是在这间被用作排练室的出租房里，唱到一半的Liam突然一屁股坐到了地上。

“累了，今天不想唱了。”

典型的Liam作风。虽然每个人都或多或少地想过给他那不知道整天在想什么的脑袋来上那么一巴掌，但他们也知道当Liam不想干这个事儿的时候谁也拿他没办法，因为他宁愿把整个下午都花在跟你吵架或者冷战上也绝对不会再开嗓唱一句了。所以其他人今天就只能各回各家，并且祈祷这位祖宗明天能有心情好好录一首完整的歌。

但是当另外三个人都离开了之后，原本坐在地上看起来萎靡不振的Liam却突然来了精神。他一下跳起来把Noel扑倒在沙发上，脸上还带着阴谋得逞的笑容。

“我想要了。”

Liam故意把声音压低，喉咙仿佛含着一口黏糊糊的糖浆。他半眯起眼睛，装出饱受情欲折磨的样子——他知道Noel对这一套很受用。Liam甚至还不只一次地在他们做爱时故意表现得像第一次一样生涩——这倒不是说Noel有什么处女情结，只是Liam心里很清楚Noel是那种喜欢掌握主动权的人。

现在也是一样。Liam没有自己脱了裤子然后直奔主题，而是缓慢地扭动身体，屁股似有似无地磨蹭着Noel的阴茎。

Tony就是在这个时候推门而入的——天地良心他绝不是在怀疑什么，他仅仅是因为刚才走的时候忘记了他的帽子。

但Tony看到的却是这样的场景: Liam跨坐在Noel身上扯着他哥的腰带，而Noel的手正在Liam的背上胡乱摸索着，想要把他的T恤从头上扒下来。

有那么一瞬间Tony根本没反应过来他们在干什么。虽然说平时他就觉得Gallagher家的这两兄弟之间似乎亲密得有些过分了，但亲眼见到这幅景象却是另外一回事。他甚至下意识地告诉自己他们兄弟俩只是在开玩笑而已，他甚至觉得哪怕他们是在打架也好。

可他们的嘴唇千真万确地咬在一起。

同样不知所措的还有Noel和Liam。这场景完全不在他们的计划之内。Liam没从Noel身上下来，他觉得那么做就好像一个被原配抓到的第三者一样显得心虚。但他也不敢正视Tony。他只是朝另一个方向扭过头去，咬着下嘴唇盯着墙上的钟。

过了许久Tony才朝他们走过来，他低着头，拿起了沙发扶手上的帽子。他像是叹了口气，然后用很低的声音说：“我不会说出去的。”

但是事情在Tony离开后还是发生变化了。一切都太快了，Liam甚至来不及跟上Noel的思路。

Noel皱着眉躲开了Liam的吻，他把Liam从自己身上掀了下去，然后低头把腰带重新扣好。

“你干什么？！”

“不能继续这样了，Liam，这事儿得结束了。”

“什么就结束了？怎么就结束了？大不了我们下次不在这里做就是了。”

“这他妈本来就是不对的！这种事儿压根就不该发生在我们之间！”

“他都说了他不会告诉别人的！”

“这根本不是说不说的问题。你不明白吗，Liam？只要我们还在这么做，就永远会有被发现的可能性，这次是Tony，下次呢？咱妈还是Bonehead？或者是太阳报的傻逼记者？你想成为曼彻斯特最大的丑闻吗？”

“可你确实硬了啊，正人君子？”Liam伸手摸向Noel的裤裆，尝试用一种嬉皮笑脸的态度来解决眼前的危机，就像原来一样。然后Noel会心软，一切又会恢复原状。

“没用的，Liam。”Noel狠狠心推开了Liam的手，“结束了。”

“操！你说结束了就结束了？！你他妈早干嘛去了，是你他妈先招惹我的！我当时还是他妈的未成年，Noel你个变态！傻逼，操！”Liam有点失控了，他意识到他哥可能是来真的了。

Liam的话像刀片一样划过Noel的心脏，因为他觉得自己是在保护Liam，但他发现Liam好像根本不能理解他的苦衷。

“就像戒断期一样，”Noel强忍住了抱抱Liam的冲动，“你会适应的。”

所以后来的故事大概就是Liam磕了点药后把所有人又叫了回来(当然除了Tony)，然后在大麻产生的幻觉下开开心心地灌了一通烈酒还摔了酒瓶。在90年代，酒精和毒品你总要选一个做朋友，而幸运的是Liam跟这两位关系都挺不错的。不过同时这也就解释了今天早上发生在Liam身上的不幸。

Noel在说完了那句“结束了就是结束了”后就离开了，把还在流血的Liam一个人留在了那里。

Guigs回来的时候还没进门就听到了Liam的哭声。坦白的说，Guigs从来见过有人可以哭得如此惨烈，他甚至一度怀疑Liam下一秒就要哭昏过去了，但是他没有。Guigs起初以为Liam是因为痛，但是在Guigs小心翼翼地把那些玻璃碎屑从Liam的脚心里挑出来，然后再用酒精冲洗伤口时候，Liam却又不哭了。他只是躺在地上，愣愣地墙上的钟，不知道在想些什么。

由于行动不便，因此这几天Liam都老老实实地待在排练室里。他不想坐着唱，但又不能站太久，所以其实每天真正在排练的时间也没有多少。不过这不是重点，重点是所有人都看出来Liam的状态不对了。他太听话了，Noel安排他干什么他就干什么；但他也太沉默了，他不再抱怨那些他唱不上去音，也不再嘲笑Noel写的愚蠢的歌词。事实上是，他除了唱歌以外几乎什么都不说了。

“想谈谈么？”Bonehead在Liam身边坐下来。

Liam摇了摇头。

“是关于Noel的？”

Liam没有承认也没有否认，只是盯着他的鞋尖发呆: “带我去喝一杯吧。”

Liam把头埋在胳膊里，感觉有点想哭。他不知道怎么跟Bonehead说。他没在乎过这些，但也正因如此他才不确定别人会怎么看这种事。

“有些问题没有答案的，也没办法用道理来解释。”Bonehead揉了揉Liam的头发。他知道眼前这个醉醺醺的男人将来会成功的，他身上有那种特质，而且这和他们所有人都没有关系，所有人，包括Noel在内，他们对Liam来说都不是必不可少的，不管愿不愿意，Liam总有一天会意识到这件事的。

但Liam已经醉到无法理解Bonehead的话了。

Liam不知道那天他和Bonehead到底喝了多少，但是他们在酒吧门口分别的时候肯定已经是凌晨了，因为Liam记得当时街上只剩下妓女和他这样的醉汉了。

曼彻斯特凉爽的夜风吹在Liam的脸上，却并没有使他更清醒，反而让他愈发头痛了起来。他口渴得厉害，疯狂地想舔点什么，最好是Noel的嘴唇，或者阴茎也行，只要是Noel就行。

Liam这么摇摇晃晃地想着，突然撞进了一个带着陌生味道的胸膛。他抬起头想看看那人的样子，但是他的视线里只有模糊的一片。那人在他耳边说了些说什么，然后一双手就伸了过来，在他的腰上摸来摸去。Liam想要说“不”，但他实在是没力气了，他记得自己靠着那个人，身体慢慢地滑了下去，他还听到了腰带被解开的声音，一只手插进了他的头发里。然后他张开了嘴——

第二天Liam从剧烈的头痛中睁开眼睛的时候发现自己在一个陌生的房间里，身边还躺着一个陌生的男人。他挣扎着从床上坐起来环顾了下四周，不用细想也知道自己昨晚干了什么，或者说，干了谁。

Liam厌恶地扫了一眼身边的男人，然后在一地狼藉里翻找自己的衣服。他讨厌这种感觉，不是因为他随便和别人睡了，而是因为他竟然为了Noel随便和别人睡了。他不喜欢自己的这一面，活像个被老公抛弃的女人，这让他觉得很可悲。

Liam在离开时候顺势照了下门口的镜子，他看着自己脖子上的吻痕皱了皱眉，然后竖起衬衫领子。

Liam第一次流鼻血的时候谁都没有在意。但是随着这事发生的频率越来越高，那所有人就不能再假装看不到了。

在去医院之前Noel就已经有预感了——Noel不是傻子，在九十年代，这种事几乎就只能有一种解释，而医院只不过是用来给它一个官方的证明而已。

“你用别人的针头了？”Noel看着手里的检查结果，尽量想用一种平和的语气和Liam进行沟通。

Liam摇了摇头，“你知道这玩意我从来不搞注射的那种。”

“……你让别人操你了，对吗？”

Liam不说话了。他又开始一动不动地盯着墙上的钟。

“你就那么欠操？！就因为我他妈的不操你你就随便去给人操？！你他妈是母狗吗？！”Noel把手里的纸攥成一团，咬紧牙关克制着把Liam揍一顿的冲动。

“没错。”Liam梗起脖子来看着Noel，“我就是婊子，我就是喜欢男人用鸡巴操我，你满意了？你不操我自然有别人操我，你以为你对我来说很特别？告诉你吧，其实谁的屌对我来说都一样，别自作多情了。”

Liam有点被自己的话吓到了，这不是他的心里话，但他就是忍不住这么说。因为他被吓坏了，虽然他不愿意承认，但是那个被Noel攥烂的检查报告吓坏他了。

Liam听到他哥把拳头攥得咔咔作响。

“你干什么？！”

“操你。”Noel一下就把Liam的运动裤拽了下来，然后欺身压了上去，“别担心，我会付给你钱的，婊子。”

“你滚开！我他妈的有病Noel！他妈的艾滋病你听不懂吗？！”

Liam的头“彭”地一声撞到了地上。他不知道他哥的力气原来这么大。

Noel没有听他的话，只是自顾自地脱下了Liam的内裤，然后低头含住了他的阴茎。

Liam做梦都想不到Noel第一次给他口交是在这样的情境下，他更想不到他竟然会想要推开Noel。没错，他应该那么做的，他应该推开Noel才对。但是他没有。不仅如此，他还感觉到自己的阴茎在Noel的嘴里可耻地勃起了，“操你的，Noel Gallagher，操你的。”

Liam感觉到有滚烫的液体落在他的大腿根和小腹上——Noel哭了。他含着Liam的阴茎掉眼泪的样子绝对是Liam这辈子见过的最诡异的场景了。

后来Liam也哭了——这是一定的。他射精的时候哭得上气不接下气的，鼻涕眼泪都呛到了嘴里，憋得他满脸通红。

“以后都只能我操你。”Noel声音都嘶哑了，眼圈也红红的。不过Liam知道这次不是因为生气。

“傻逼。”Liam这么说着，还是抱住了Noel。

后来Liam哭着哭着就在Noel怀里睡着了。他明明比Noel还高半个头，却拼命把自己蜷成了一团。Noel看着Liam那张和自己相似的脸，突然意识到他之前纠结的那些事都是狗屁。去他的Tony，去他的太阳报。他不在乎了。Cos if love is the law, then everybody will know that it's no crime.

等确定Liam已经睡熟了之后，Noel从床上起身，轻手轻脚地绕到了床尾。他抓起Liam的右脚踝，让他的脚心正对自己，然后他捧起Liam细瘦的脚，俯下身去吻了吻那些细小的伤口留下的疤。

Liam吸了吸鼻子，轻轻地缩了一下脚。


End file.
